


Sharing Cake

by RosalindHawkins



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Cake, Fluff, Gen, I’m sorry that this is boring, One Shot, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosalindHawkins/pseuds/RosalindHawkins
Summary: Boey is new to the Order of Heroes. Jakob bakes a cake to welcome him.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sharing Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Tati for the prompt. I just wanted to write something cute and happy.

"You have my utmost gratitude for assisting me, Flora!"

Jakob, the impressive butler from Nohr, was flitting about the small sitting room, wiping a dust-cloth here, straightening a candle there, adjusting the bouquet in the small vase of modest wildflowers.

"It's my pleasure, I assure you. I remember what it was like when I first came here." The placid maid carefully took the hot kettle out of the fireplace and began to pour the boiling water into a simple teapot placed in the center of the small table that Jakob was fussing over. "It's overwhelming and confusing to be sure, especially if you meet the wrong kinds of people when you first arrive."

"I'm glad that the Summoner is assigning guides to newly summoned Heroes now." Jakob picked up a fork from the table and began polishing it, though it was plenty shiny already. "We don't need last week's fiasco to ever repeat itself."

"Those poor women!" Flora exclaimed with a smile. "I can't believe Laslow hounded them for so long. He's too determined for his own good."

"That he is." Jakob replaced the fork on the table and stepped back to take a look at it all. A small table in the center of the room was covered in a cream-colored tablecloth and set with some nice dinnerware, though Jakob would have used fine porcelain if it had been available to them. Flora was placing the kettle back on the hook in the hearth and pushing it back into the fire to keep the water plenty warm. The terracotta teapot had an elegant design impressed into the sides of it, so it wasn't too plain-looking. Beside the steaming teapot was a round cake that Jakob had baked himself that morning using many native ingredients of Askr. The active war had made sugar scarce, but he'd found a way to make the cake sweet without it. Bless Kaze for accepting the challenge of harvesting honey from a wild beehive. Jakob was amazing that the ninja had walked away from that without a single bee sting, and even more amazed because Kaze refused to tell him how he'd managed it. Jakob had even managed to make a small amount of frosting for the top of the two-layer cake, the sides revealing the jammy layer of berry compote holding the layers together. The square table was the right size for four comfortable place-settings, which was quite perfect for their purposes. The butler was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kaze's voice drifting in from the hallway. Jakob straightened his tie, tucked away the cleaning cloth that he'd been holding and turned around, ready to receive their new comrade.

"I would like to introduce you to some friends of mine from back home," Kaze was saying as he guided the new recruit into the room, the Hoshidan wearing a reserved smile of quiet enthusiasm. "This is Jakob, a most capable butler, and this is Flora, an attentive maid. They are both loyal retainers to Prince Corrin of Nohr."

"It's nice to meet you." The young man greeted them respectfully, but he had a guarded look in his eyes. "My name is Boey. I'm a mage and a retainer for Princess Anthiese of Zofia."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Boey." Jakob offered him a small bow and a smile, Flora offering a small curtsy from where she stood by the fireplace. "We know that it must be difficult to be suddenly whisked away from your homeland, and I'm sure you have many questions. We've prepared some tea, and we'd be honored if you were to join us."

"Thank you, that's very kind." Boey certainly gave the impression of being somewhat overwhelmed. He took a seat at the table as the other three Heroes did the same, his eyes carefully taking in his surroundings as Jakob began to serve the tea, first to their guest and then to his two friends.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Flora inquired warmly. "You're free to ask us anything about the Order of Heroes, and we'll do our best to answer."

"How long have you been here?" The mage's eyebrows crinkled just a little, betraying his concerns. "By that, I mean, how long has it been since you were summoned here?"

"I arrived here over a year ago." Kaze chose to answer first. "When I was first brought here, the Order of Heroes was much smaller than it is now, though I wouldn't say it was small at that time."

"I've been here for three months," Flora answered next. "I think I adjusted to it rather quickly compared to some others that have been summoned since my arrival. Everyone here has treated me well quite consistently, and the Summoner is truly a wise leader. They've earned my respect and trust faster than anyone else has ever earned my trust."

"And I've been here for seven months," Jakob concluded, reaching for the blunt serving knife on the table. "Would you like a slice of cake? I made it myself just this morning."

"Cake?" Boey murmured. His eyes fell upon the dessert and seemed to grow large with child-like intrigue. "Yes, please."

Jakob beamed as he cut into the cake, practically sparkling with pride. "We have limited resources here, but I've learned how to adapt and find new ingredients here that are the same or similar to ones I'm accustomed to using. I had never seen mulberries before I came here, but they're plentiful in the kingdom of Askr. Dear Kaze here braved the bees to get fresh honey for me, and I think it really made a world of difference."

"You would have found another sweetener, I'm sure." Kaze grinned. "Jakob is practically an alchemist in the kitchen. He can take a dish that seems unsalvageable and still make it into something edible and enjoyable."

"Do you like cake, Boey?" Flora asked.

"I've... never had cake before," Boey admitted with a coral blush at his cheeks. "I've been in service to Princess Anthiese for most of my life, but she's been in hiding for most of hers. We were living in a secluded monastery on a small island off the eastern shore of Zofia until recently." After a quick glance at their kind faces, he continued, "Resources were scarce there, and only became scarcer over time as pirates began to dominate the seas and plunder trade ships from the mainland. We mostly ate fish and cabbage, and bread if it was a particularly good year."

"I'm sorry to hear that your homeland has been troubled in such a way." Flora offered Boey another smile of sympathetic understanding. "Many of the Heroes here come from troubled lands and troubled times. The Summoner has assured us all that when this war is over and we are all returned home, it will be as if we had never left at all."

"Is that even possible?" Boey's expression of doubt lasted only briefly, disappearing the moment that Jakob placed the plate of cake in front of him. He reached for his fork and took a small bite. His entire demeanor changed in that moment, the cautious look leaving his face to be replaced with wonder and delight. "That's the most delicious thing I've ever tasted!"

"I'm so pleased to hear it!" Jakob was practically purring with pleasure at Boey's praise as he placed cake slices before his friends as well, and lastly put one at his own place as he returned to his seat. Of course Jakob had known that the cake was going to be delicious, but he was quite glad that he could make such a strong impression on the newcomer.

"My goodness!" Flora exclaimed, having just eaten her first bite. "You've really outdone yourself, Jakob. This is wonderful. You really must be on kitchen duty more often."

**Author's Note:**

> I've recently gotten into Fire Emblem (I'm playing Heroes, Echoes, and Fates). I'm having a hard time choosing ships for the characters that I like, though, so I might stick to only writing Gen/Fluff about characters that I like, at least until I find a compelling BL ship. Suggested ships are welcome!


End file.
